Diary of a New Year's resolution
by pleasingXapparel
Summary: The immortals of Olympus have been doing some really crazy and idiotic stuff recently, and Zeus is afraid of what the chaos will bring. So, what ebtter way to start of the New YEar without a little resolution from all? not everyone agrees with him though.


**Ok, so I haven't been on FanFiction for a very long time now and my other stories are slowly dying away from the idealistic part of my brain. So! I've decided since New Year's Eve is tomorrow I'd write a story involving the Olympians! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Much love,**

**~DahliaStarr**

Chapter one

It was a pleasant day on Mount Olympus with the sun blazing brightly and the wind rustling the leaves of the trees softly. It appeared content and had a satisfied atmosphere on the exterior. However, inside the Throne Room it was a whole different story.

"We're supposed to do _what _now?" shrieked Athena who's gray eyes looked fearful.

Apollo sprung to his feet in outrage. "Zeus, you can't possibly be saying something like this!"

"I agree. Brother _wha_t has gotten into you?" Poseidon asked, his voice raised several octaves higher than normal.

Even Aphrodite stopped filing her perfectly sculpted nails to voice her opinion. "This is the most absurd thing you've ever had us do! What's the point of it?"

"I just think-"

"It's really kind of bizarre to actually do-"

"I don't see the point of it-!"

"Do we really have to do this?"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus bellowed, making the whole building shake. Everyone was immediately silenced, knowing when Zeus was angry.

Continuing with his roar, he boomed, "This is not a topic open to discuss right in front of my face! Nor is it meant to be questioned! When I give you an order you follow it and there is no complaining or hesitation! I am not asking you to do this, I am _telling_ you. Do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded meekly and reluctantly, knowing it was (or would be if it could happen) suicide to argue. Zeus glared around at all the gods and goddesses who had gathered in the room.

"Now," he continued, lowering his thunderous voice to a more appropriate level. "Let's try this again. Each and every one of you is going to be given a book, journal, diary whatever you want to call it. It seems from my perspective that things have becoming tenser between all of you up here. Now, I have no idea why nor do I care for you to enlighten me, but it is starting to affect what is going on down on Earth."

Ares started to open his mouth but Zeus silenced him with an icy stare.

"For example," he said, waving his hand towards Poseidon and Athena. "The oceans have gotten _way_ out of control: waves are flooding streets, currents are dragging children into the deep. And-"he cut off Athena, who had tried to speak, firmly. "I have a suspicion that you, Athena, are one of the causes for this effect.

"But," Zeus walked over to where Demeter and Aphrodite sat. "it is not just you two. There have been recent cases of victims being murdered by their spouse for no apparent reason. Yu wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you Aphrodite?"

The love goddess stared at her hands guiltily and Zeus smiled condescendingly. "That's what I thought."

He turned to Demeter. "Demeter, my dear, do wonder where these bodies have been found? In the river, in the forest…?"

Demeter nodded slightly.

"Speak up for we cannot hear you!"

"In the ground on farms," she answered softly.

Zeus's eyes narrowed. "Exactly." He spun around and pointed to Ares accusingly. "And you, how many have you killed in the wars you have created over there in...what was it? Iraq? Afghanistan? And over what? A puny expanse of oil? Why that hardly seems reasonable."

He stalked to the head of the table and looked at everyone, speaking to all of them. "So I will only tell you this once. I do not know why you all have had these…_urges _to create mass destruction but let me tell you something. If you do not stop soon there will be no mortals, or demigods for that matter, left on this pathetic planet to believe in us. And you all know what happens when humans lose faith in their beliefs of us, correct?"

His accusation was met with a stony silence. Zeus leaned his hands on the marble table and said softly, "_That_ is the only reason I care about the mortals' existence. _That _is why I am telling you right now to stop what you're doing and make peace with each other. Am I understood?"

"Yes Zeus," everyone muttered.

"Let me ask you again, AM I UNDERSTOOOD?"

"Yes Zeus!" they shouted.

He grinned. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now, back to the main point. You will ALL be given a certain notebook and you will ALL write one long entry on your New Year's resolution and how you will stop your disgusting actions and take on the roles of Olympians. And will ALL be reading these out loud, in one day's time and swear on Styx that you will keep to it. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes," came the reply of the room.

"Excellent. I will be expecting your entries in one day's time. Good luck to you all." And with that he stalked out of the Throne Room leaving a variety of feelings behind.

"This is an abomination!" Ares shouted, springing to his feet and putting his hand on the hilt of a menacing looking ax.

"Calm down Ares!" Athena yelled, although she looked anything but calm herself. "You!" she pointed at Poseidon. "You got me into this mess!"

"And how exactly did I do that?" he demanded, his eyes growing dark.

"I can't believe I have to, like, write a whole freaking entry on why I will stop letting people murder their spouses!" Aphrodite wailed. "How else will I bring justice to the people who actually deserve them?"

"Um, the _right_ way?" Athena scorned, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah! How dare you convince me to bury your dirty work for you!" Demeter shrieked, glaring dangerously at the love goddess.

Aphrodite waved her hand dismissively. "You should be thanking me. I actually let you do something useful with your life instead of just growing _wheat_." She said _wheat_ as if it were the Black Plague.

"And what the Hades did I do?" Apollo asked. "I haven't been doing anything!"

Of course, no one cared what he had to say.

Hermes fumed and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is _so _unfair! So what if I mix up the mail on purpose sometimes? It's a harmless joke!"

"It's just so boring up here!" Dionysus grumbled, glaring at his Diet Coke can.

"UGH!" Hera groaned, covering er ears with her hands. "will you just all SHUT UP?"

And so that's how it went for the rest of the day. Everyone complaining and moaning until they all just accepted their unfair Fate and went to go write in their journals/notebooks/diaries/whatever you wanna call them.

**Did you all like it? I'll try to update real soon!**


End file.
